


Waking Up

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: 28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.This is way farther down their timeline than anything I’ve written for them so far, but I’m not about to argue with Raisa when she wants something.Lovell Kett belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 4





	Waking Up

Raisa smiled softly at the man beneath her as she gently tangled her fingers in his hair. She’d woken up in his arms and felt so entirely loved, she couldn’t resist touching him in moments like this. “Bunny…” Vell mumbled tiredly. She felt butterflies well up inside her at the sound of her nickname, the feeling was further intensified by watching him slowly stir.  
“Yes, Love?” She felt pride well up inside her as he blushed at her nickname for him. She pressed a kiss to his neck.  
“How long did we sleep?” He asked.   
Raisa shrugged, she gently cupped his cheek with her hand and traced his jaw with her thumb. Vell sighed softly as she brought her hand up and began to trace his lips with her thumb. “Not letting me up, are you?”   
Raisa giggled. A light blush crept across her face as she bit her lip and continued tracing his bottom lip. “Nope.” Vell’s gaze was impossibly soft when she glanced up at his eyes, her blush deepened.   
“Raisa…” Vell tried to object but was interrupted by her lips pressing gently against his. He sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer as he returned the kiss. He ran a hand down her back as they pulled away. She trailed kisses along his jaw before meeting his gaze again. She smiled innocently at him but her eyes twinkled with mischief. He smirked at her and pulled her down to him for another kiss, earning a surprised yelp from the woman before she giggled into the kiss. Getting out of bed could wait.


End file.
